


So Our Roommates Are Sleeping Together...

by JuniorHoney



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Adult Richie Tozier, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Sub Top Richie Tozier, Suggestive Themes, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorHoney/pseuds/JuniorHoney
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak and Stanley Uris live together.Richie Tozier and Bill Denbrough live together.Stanley and Bill are dating.Richie ends up in Eddie's bed one night.And they were Roommates(All characters are 20-21 years old)
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 253





	So Our Roommates Are Sleeping Together...

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are adults, they are seniors in college (20-21 years old)   
> This is pretty graphic so please if you're underage don't read this. 
> 
> Anyway Thanks! hope you enjoy ;)

Stan and Eddie first met when they were roommates their freshman year of college. Eddie was nervous, he was worried that his roommate would be a dirty straight frat boy. Luckily Stan was none of those. He was clean, gay and could care less about parties. He and Eddie were extremely similar. Their entire year they both kept their room extremely clean and organized. They only attended a handful of parties and never had more than 3 other people in their dorm room at a time. They went to bed early, respected each other's privacy and were responsible for their own shit. This made Eddie incredibly happy. He and Stan got along wonderfully. Not only were their living habits similar but they also had similar personalities so it wasn't odd that they spent so much time together. After their freshman year the two boys decided to continue to be roommates. It made sense that for senior year they would continue to be roommates and everything was going so well. Truly everything seemed fine and great until Stan got himself a boyfriend. Eddie wasn't jealous, he was never really into Stan mostly because the two of them were both bottoms. But Stan just wasn't Eddie’s type. Eddie had to admit that he was definitely more into grungy guys and Stan just screamed preppy. So that wasn't the issue. The issue was that if Stan got into a relationship that would mean he had… well, sex. This means that Stan would possibly bring his boyfriend over, and he and Eddie had specifically made a rule of no sex in the room. Which thinking back on it was probably not the smartest idea. Eddie liked Stan’s boyfriend, Bill was very sweet and nice. He had a small stutter that Eddie found absolutely hilarious, Stan however thought it was the cutest thing in the world. Yeah Bill is physically attractive but Eddie wasn’t too impressed with the rest of him. It was just the sad truth. That being said Eddie loved Stan and Bill’s relationship, they made each other happy and that's all that mattered. So whenever Stan would sneak away with Bill or ask Eddie to go into the common area for a bit he wasn't bothered. There was one issue however with Bill… and that was Bill’s roommate. 

Richie Tozier.

Eddie found Richie to be one of the most annoying people he had ever met in his entire life. Richie was always way too hyper, always shouting obscenities, and way way way too loud. He was always high or drunk and Eddie wondered how he was even still enrolled. To Eddie’s surprise he learned from Stan and Bill that Richie was actually top of the class and extremely smart. He always had the dumbest names for Eddie, such as Eddie spaghetti and Eddistien. He would always make jokes about fucking Eddies mom and sleeping with Stan’s dad. Eddie had asked Bill on multiple occasions why he was friends with Richie and Bill would always respond with ‘He’s my best f-friend, he may seem like a lot b-but he is one of the sweetest and caring p-people you will meet. He means w-well, really!’. Which Eddie thought was a load of bullshit because how could someone as loud and obnoxious as Richie Tozier be considered sweet. 

Now Eddie would normally ignore someone like Richie but there was one small issue. Richie was hot. He was long thin and tall. Eddie would never admit it but one of his biggest turn ons is height difference and Richie stood at a whopping 6’ 2” which is about half a foot taller than Eddie. Richie had the most amazing curls, his hair was jet black and long enough that it covered his ears. Eddie could just picture what pulling on his curls would feel like and it never failed to make Eddie bothered. While Eddie loved to tell Richie that his face was stupid, he was so very wrong. Richie’s face was gorgeous, he had stunning hazel green eyes and long eyelashes. He had a jawline and cheekbones that could cut. Eddie loved his freckles and beauty marks that littered his face. Every imperfection on Richie seemed perfect. Richie wore contacts most of the time but whenever he was going to bed or studying he wore glasses, Eddie loved how stunning he looked wearing those thick black rimmed glasses. Then there were Richie’s hands. They were huge. Richie was a known guitarist on campus and Eddie knew he also played piano so there was no doubt that he was good with his hands. Eddie wanted nothing more than Richie’s hands wrapped around his neck and he was so embarrassed to admit how many times he got off to the thought of it. Richie made Eddie frustrated, in more ways than one. This became a huge issue as Richie is also one of the clingiest people on the planet. Richie always had to be touching you when he was talking, he always wanted someone to cuddle with him, or feel the need to randomly hug and hold people. One of those people specifically being Eddie. Richie loved to mess with Eddie. He could be in a room with 30 people and Richie still felt the need to be right at Eddie’s side. Eddie knew Richie liked guys, Bill told him that. It was very clear though even without Bill’s acknowledgement. Richie was constantly calling Eddie ‘baby’ and complimenting him on his ass, which did not help Eddie’s sexual feelings at all. Overall Richie just annoyed Eddie. He wanted to punch him but also mount him. It was a serious issue. 

So considered Eddie distraught one night as he’s laying on his bed reading when Stan gets up abruptly running over to his stuff and pulling together a few things.

“What are you doing?” Eddie asked looking over at Stan as he aggressively rummaged through his dresser. 

“Um… something.” Stan said dismissive. 

“Okay seriously? Where are you going?” Eddie put down the book and sat up to see Stan clearly. It was 11 at night so Eddie couldn't possibly imagine where he was going. “It’s 11 o’clock at night… where do you have to be in such a rush?”

“Just down the hall,” Stan replied meekly, zipping up the bag.

“Sorry?” Eddie cocked his head to the side.

“Bill’s room.” Stan started turning towards the door. “You know… to do things.” Eddie could see that Stan was flushed and eager to get out of the room, and probably out of his clothes. 

“Ew, were you guys sexting?” Eddie let out a chuckle.

“Shut up. I'll be back tomorrow morning.” Stan scoffed and went to open the door. 

“What about Richie?” Eddie asked, still flabbergasted, that Stan was so turned out right now that he was aching to get out. 

“I don't know Bill said he would get rid of him.” Stan pulled the door open.

“At 11pm?” Eddie huffed. 

“I dont know Eddie, fuck I dont care.” Stan groaned pressing his head against the door frame. “If he comes in here don't be mad, just let him crash in my bed okay?”

“Here?” Eddie almost shouted. He did not want Richie in his room for many reasons, the lists of reasons why Eddie Kaspbrak did not want to be alone in a room with Richie Tozier was about as long as Walgreens receipts. 

“Look Eddie, just go to bed.” Stan stood straight. “Alright bye.” 

“Fine, bye. Have fun with your dick stick.” Eddie huffed, still surprised by the whole situation. Watching as the door closed behind Stan. Eddie sat in the room in silence for a while just thinking about what Bill and Stan must have been texting about to get Stan so worked up. Then again he didn't really want to think about it. He sat on the edge of his bed thinking about what Stan said about Richie, he was curious if he would actually show up or if maybe Richie had somewhere else to go. Eddie in the back of his mind was kind of hoping Richie did show up. Eddie grabbed the book he was reading and flipped back to the page he left off on. 

There was a knock on the door. Eddie groaned, throwing down the book and hopping off the bed to the door. He was going to be pissed if it was Stan coming back saying he forgot something.

“What did you forget-” Eddie swung the door open expecting Stan but was instead met with a shirtless Richie leaning over him against the doorframe. Richie’s hair was a mess and his glasses were slightly skewed, Eddie could tell he put them on in a rush. Richie wasn't wearing a shirt but he had on grey sweatpants that rode low on his hips exposing his v and happy trail, along with his Calvin Klein underwear. Eddie couldn't help but notice how he could see Richie through his sweatpants and immediately looked up, not wanting to alert Richie to this awkward observation. “Rich,” Eddie breathed out surprised by the taller male in his doorway. 

“Hey Eds,” Richie lowered his arm from the door frame sticking his hands into his pockets. “They kicked me out. Stan said I could crash here.” He fidgeted not making eye contact with Eddie.

“You don't have anywhere else to go?” Eddie spoke realizing it was a bit more rude than he intended. 

“At 11pm? Yeah right. I also really don't want to sleep in the commons.” Richie shrugged. 

“Um okay.” Eddie paused just staring at Richie. Eddie realized how awkward they must have looked. Eddie was in a large t-shirt and his boxers, he was most definitely not ready to see Richie. “You can come in,” Eddie turned around making his way into the dorm letting Richie follow him in. Eddie sat on his bed pulling the book back into his lap. 

“Thanks,” Richie made his way to Eddie’s desk picking up the stapler. “I did not waste any time thinking about what those two where about to do,” Richie chuckled, picking up a small succulent. “Cute plant.”

“Can you not touch my stuff.” Eddie glared at him.

“Aww but it's so cute and tidy in here, I can't not touch everything.” Richie picked up a pen and twirled it between his fingers leaning against the desk. Eddie couldn't help but stare, even half awake in his pajamas Richie was still incredibly attractive. 

“Um,” Eddie coughed. “You can sleep in Stan’s bunk.” Eddie said looking away gesturing towards the other side of the room. 

“Are you going to sleep?” Richie looked over at Eddie curiously. 

“Not at the moment, i'm not really tired.” Eddie didn't make eye contact with Richie; he just pulled his laptop off his nightstand onto his bed. “I'm probably just going to watch a movie. Feel free to do what you want.” Eddie opened the laptop pulling up Netflix. He could feel Richie staring at him. Eddie blushed thinking about the pure fact that he was alone with Richie. 

“You mind if I join?” Richie spoke from the desk. 

“Uh sure, I don't care.” The truth is Eddie did care, he wanted nothing more than to be as far away as possible from Richie. Which was a half lie because he also would love nothing more than to be extremely close to Richie. Eddie was distressed. 

“Cool,” Richie put down the pen he was playing with and climbed onto Eddie’s bed sitting on the opposite end so that Eddie’s legs were right next to him. Eddie set the laptop onto the bed opening a random movie he has saved to his list. He didn't care what movie it was, mostly because he knew he wouldn't be able to focus on the movie with Richie so close to him. 

The movie played for a while, Eddie was barely paying attention. He found himself glancing over at Richie 90% of the time. Richie looked immersed in the movie. He was fidgety, his leg bounced up and down next to him and he was biting his fingernails. Eddie couldn't help but stare, taking in every aspect of Richie. Richie was skinny but he wasn't fit, he had broader shoulders and a nice chest. Richie had his fair share of piercings, including some gages and a septum piercing. Eddie wondered where else he would get pierced, and how hot he would look with nipple piercings. Eddie scolded himself for thinking that. Richie shifted slightly so that he was leaning even more against the wall. His hand fell from his mouth to Eddie’s knee. Eddie knew Richie was a touchy person, but it still surprised him every time Richie touched him in anyway. Eddie looked away playing with the hem of his shirt trying really hard to ignore the touch. It felt like the skin was burning where Richie was touching him. Eddie started to notice as the movie continued that Richie would rub circles into Eddie’s skin, and how his hand was slowly moving to his inner thigh. Richies fingers brushed against the soft skin causing Eddie to bite his lip. Richie’s hand was wrapped around Eddie’s thigh, he lightly tapped the skin dragging his fingered up and down. Eddie felt heat forming in his abdomen and began to worry about popping a boner, but Eddie didn't want to say anything. He liked the feeling of Richie touching him. Richie rubbed circles into his inner thigh, getting extremely close to Eddie’s crotch area, Eddie flinched. Richie pulled his hand away and looked at Eddie concerned. 

“You good?” Richie asked, placing his hand back on Eddie’s knee. 

“Yeah,” Eddie spluttered. “You just surprised me.” Eddie looked away. 

“What?” Richie asked, genuinely confused.

“You just got a little too low for comfort, that's all.” Eddie shrugged trying not to make a big deal of it. The last thing he wanted was for Richie to think he was coming onto him.

“Too low?” Richie looked down at his hand then up at Eddie. “Oh fuck, im sorry I didn't even realize I was touching you, im sorry” Richie pulled his hand off of Eddie’s knee. Eddie missed his touch but didn't complain. “It's the ADHD,” Richie laughed. “I end up doing things without realizing it. I may be fidgety but the doctors tell me it makes me good with my hands.” Richie shrugged with a chuckle.

“Right, great with your hands. I should have seen that coming.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Aww dirty boy, I wasn't even trying to make it sexual. but if you insist.” Richie smirked.

“Shut up.” Eddie nudged Richie with his leg. Eddie sat up on the bed legs crossed with his back against the wall. He knew immediately that Richie would move as well, so he wasn't surprised when only moments later Richie adjusted himself so that they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. Richie adjusted himself letting his hand fall onto Eddie’s thigh but quickly pulling away. 

“Sorry.” He said putting his hand into his lap.

“You can touch me, I don't mind.” Eddie spoke before he could think, it sounded really inappropriate but he just hoped Richie knew what he was trying to say. Luckily Richie did and just simply placed his hand back on Eddie’s leg. They sat in silence a little longer. The only sound in the room was the movie playing. Eddie wasn't paying attention to the movie, he had now idea what was going on. What he was paying attention to however was Richie’s hand. The way it rubbed small circles into his skin leaving the area slightly red from the attention. Eddie watched Richie’s hand. His long fingers, and red knuckles. Eddie was definitely getting hard and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Eddie let out shaky breathe staring back up at the laptop extremely confused. 

“Do you have any idea what the fuck is happening?” He felt Richie lean in a whisper into his ear. Eddie closed his eyes quickly. 

“I haven't been paying attention.” Eddie admitted.

“Me neither.” Richie hummed. Eddie leaned over and pressed pause. Leaning back against the wall. If Richie wasn't paying attention to the movie what was paying attention to. Eddie gulped, noticing that Richie’s hand didn't stop and was in fact making its way up Eddie’s thigh. They sat in silence, the only noise was the hum of the air conditioner. Eddie could feel his heart in his ears. Part of him wanted to say fuck it and just make a move but the other half of him screamed not to. Eddie gulped. He looked over at Richie who was looking away, he noticed the blush on Richie’s cheek and the way he bit the inside of his cheek. Richie turned to look at him and their eyes met. Eddie could feel his face heat up but he searched Richie’s eyes for any sign of permission. He watched Richie’s eyes glance down to his lips and Eddie licked them. Fuck. Richie let out a breath. 

“Kiss me.” Eddie whispered. He didn't need to repeat himself because within seconds Richie’s mouth was on his. Hungry and wet. Eddie’s hands flew up to Richie’s face pulling him close. Richie’s hand slid around Eddie's waist pulling him close. Their lips slotted together rough yet meticulous. Eddie felt like he was melting. Richie swiped his tongue across Eddie’s bottom lip asking for entrance and Eddie opened up allowing Richie to explore his mouth. Their tongues rubbed together fighting for dominance and Eddie let out a small moan into Richie’s mouth. Richie pulled away from the kiss to adjust their position on the bed so that Eddie was underneath him. It was only for a second but Eddie couldn't wait to kiss him again. Eddie whined leaning up meeting Richie, Richie hands tightened around Eddie’s hips as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. 

“Wait wait,” Eddie pulled away with a loud smack. He didn't want his laptop falling off his bed, even if he wanted Richie so bad that the computer was still extremely expensive, and he did not want to replace it. He shut the laptop and leaned over to put it back on the side table. Richie slid his hand up Eddie’s shirt kissing his shoulder. Eddie leaned back immediately kissing Richie. It was hot and Richie was already panting but Eddie was in heaven. 

“Fuck Eds,” Richie moaned pushing Eddie down on the bed. He moved so that he was kissing Eddie’s neck, sucking on certain spots and licking them. Eddie threw this head back running his fingers through Richie’s hair.

“Ah- Richie.” Eddie moaned bucking his hips into Richie as he found a sweet spot right under Eddie's jaw. Richie bit Eddie causing him to release another moan. Eddie knew he was going to have hickeys in the morning but at that moment in time he could care less. Eddie rolled his hips into Richie who eagerly pushed back. They were both incredibly hard at this point. 

“Off,” Richie pulled away from Eddie’s neck tugging on his shirt. Eddie complied, yanking off his shirt as he met Richie’s lips again, even more hungry than before. Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. Richie’s hands trailed up Eddie’s torso to his nipples, rubbing circles into them. Eddie pulled away from the kiss planting a few on Richie’s neck as the other boy moaned, grinding into Eddie. Eddie made sure to leave behind a few hickeys as payback. but he could clearly tell that Richie didn't mind as he was a moaning mess. 

“Oh god, I've wanted this for so long,” Richie panted, grabbing Eddie’s hips and pulling him closer, grinding into him. Eddie moaned meeting Richie’s lips. Richie pulled away again, “No seriously I had the biggest crush on you for so long.” Richie pressed their forehead together.

“Really?” Eddie panted.

“Oh fuck yeah, I just though you weren't interested.” Richie chuckled. 

“I'm very, very interested.” Eddie smiled, catching Richie into a kiss. Eddie ment being into him more sexually but there were parts of Eddie that wouldn't mind trying a romantic relationship with Richie. Richie moaned into Eddie's mouth letting his hand travel under Eddie’s boxers. Eddie moaned, deepening the kiss letting Richie squeeze his ass. Eddie hummed and grabbed Richie by his hair pulling his back from the kiss biting his lip as he did so. Richie moaned arching his back into Eddie’s pull. Eddie liked seeing Richie submissive like this. Eddie leaned forward kissing Richie’s jaw.

“Get on your back.” Eddie whispered into his ear. Richie nodded quickly adjusting himself so that he was laying on the bed and Eddie was on top of him. 

“Fuck Eddie please-” Richie moaned bucking into Eddie, running his hands up Eddie’s thigh grabbing his ass and grinding into him. Eddie placed a slow kiss on Richies lips. 

“One sec,” Eddie leaned over Richie to his nightstand opening the drawer and pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom. Richie hummed kissing Eddie’s exposed stomach as he stretched across him. Eddie sat back up pulling down his boxers exposing himself to Richie. Richie moaned. Eddie removed his boxers discarding them somewhere, he placed the lube and condom next to Richie as he tugged his sweatpants down. “Take them off,” Eddie growled. Richie immediately worked on pulling his pants and boxers off. Eddie reached over grabbing the lube and squirting a decent amount onto his fingers. Richie watched in awe. Eddie reached back letting his fingers rub against his hole. Richie moaned bucking into Eddie watching him prep himself.   
“You’re gonna do that yourself,” Richie licked his lips.

“You seem to like watching, huh?” Eddie smirked, placing a hand on Richie’s chest as he slid one finger in letting out an exaggerated moan, he liked watching Richie’s face. Richie rubbed his hands up Eddie’s waist. 

“God you're so hot.” Richie groaned, letting his hands travel down to Eddie’s ass helping him spread himself open. Eddie inserted another finger, scissoring himself. Eddie let out small moans and grunts, Richie’s hips buckled with every noise. 

“Ah- Rich-” Eddie moaned, pulling his fingers in and out quickly. 

“Let me,” Richie pushed Eddie’s hand away lightly, inserting his middle and ring finger and pushing them in deep. Eddie groaned, keeling over in pleasure. Richie’s fingers were longer then Eddie’s and they immediately stretched him out even more. 

“Fuck Richie- oh yes,” Eddie moaned as Richie stretched him out. Richie bit his lip as he pushed in another finger causing Eddie to let out a long moan. Richie’s hips bucked and Eddie could feel the precum against his lower back. 

“Eddie, please- I need you.” Richie pulled his fingers out with a nice slick sound. Eddie leaned down kissing Richie hard on the lips. Eddie sat up reaching behind him to grab Richie. He was long, and probably one of the biggest Eddie had been with. Eddie cringed knowing he probably wasn't stretched enough for this. Eddie opened up the condom rolling it onto Richie and slicking him up with more lube. Eddie held his breath pressing Richie to his entrance. “You got this baby,” Richie rubbed Eddie’s thighs reassuringly. Eddie pushed Richie in slowly sinking himself down. Richie’s cock was about halfway in when it started stinging, Eddie covered his mouth as he sunk the rest of the way down. He bottomed out and didn't move, he just panted and let himself adjust. His eyes were starting to water but he felt so good and so full. 

“God you're big,” Eddie managed to choke out. Richie laughed. 

“They don't call me big dick Rich for nothing.” He smiled, Eddie rolled his eyes letting out a small chuckle. “You okay?” Richie rubbed his leg worryingly. 

“Yeah, yeah I'm fine- just wasn't prep’ed enough.” Eddie ran a hand through his hair. He was sweating and so was Richie. Their body’s were hot and slick. Eddie looked down at Richie enjoying the sight beneath him. Richie still had on his glasses but they were crooked. 

“You're beautiful,” Richie hummed. Eddie smiled, pressing a kiss to his fingers and then pressing them against Richie’s lips. Richie kissed them back. 

“Ready?” Eddie smiled down at Richie finally feeling comfortable enough to move. Richie nodded vigorously. Eddie hummed, starting slowly pushing himself up and then back down. Starting slowly and picking up pace as he got more comfortable. Richie threw his head back moaning and bucking his hips into Eddie’s thrusts. Eddie got into a rhythm, bouncing up and down on Richie. Richie grabbed Eddie’s ass kneading it whenever Eddie bottomed out.

“Oh baby, you're so good.” Richie panted arching his back into Eddie. Eddie smiled.

“Yeah? You like this baby?” Eddie crossed his arms behind his head arching his back as he rode Richie. Letting out small whimpers with every thrust.

“Ah- yes, Fuck- Eds” Richie moaned tightening his grip on Eddie’s hips pulling his down deeper. Eddie gasped as Richie hit his prostate. The bounced a few more times hitting his spot not being able to control his moans. Eddie threw his head back running his hands through his hair pushing it back as he felt Richie slide in and out of him. 

“Right there- yes, ah yes!” Eddie’s rhythm was starting to break as he was getting close. Richie thrusted upwards taking control and Eddie almost screamed. “Fuck Richie- Ah yes- oh my god yes- please im so close” Eddie whined. Richie grunted grabbing Eddie’s waist and managing to flip them both over. Eddie grabbed Richie’s face pulling him into a hungry kiss. Richie grabbed Eddie’s leg putting it over his shoulder as he aggressively thrusted into him.

“Eds- oh god baby-” Richie moaned, thrusting hard. The wet slapping sounds echoed against the walls, Eddie whimpered digging his nails into Richie’s back.

“Harder-” Eddie moaned as Richie hit his prostate. Eddie let out little whiny moans burying his face into Richie’s neck. “Richie- i'm close” Eddie pressed his forehead into Richie’s shoulder, mouth open and panting, he felt a tugging sensation in his stomach. Richie grabbed Eddie’s cock stroking him in rhythm. Eddie jerked cumming while moaning Richie’s name. Richie thrusted a few more times before releasing into the condom. Richie let out a low moan before collapsing onto Eddie. Eddie was panting, hands in his hair, coming down from his high. 

“Holy shit,” Richie groaned pulling out of Eddie with a slick popping noise. Eddie sat up grabbing a few tissues from the nightstand and wiping both him and Richie off. Richie tied up the condom and tossed it into the trash. 

“That was amazing,” Eddie smiled at Richie still trying to catch his breath. 

“God, you're amazing.” Richie leaned forward pressing a kiss to Eddie’s lips. It was soft and sweet unlike the earlier kisses. Eddie cupped Richies face placing kisses on the corners of his mouth and cheeks. 

“I'm definitely going to be sore tomorrow.” Eddie laughed pressing a kiss to Richie’s forehead. He realized that at some point in time Richie’s glasses came off. He looked around for them picking them up, cleaning them with the bed sheet and putting them back on Richie’s face. 

“Thanks sweetheart.” Richie kissed him again. 

“Of course.” Eddie blushed. 

“You think Stan and Bill just did the same thing?” Richie broke into laughter.

“Ew, I seriously don't want to think about that right now.” Eddie groaned hitting Richie on the chest. 

“Hmm okay.” Richie kissed Eddie’s cheek. “Cuddle time!” Richie pushed Eddie down wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist snuggling into his neck. 

“Richie, we're all gross and sweaty.” Eddie grimaced. 

“We can shower in the morning, i'm tired.” Richie yawned. “Night baby,” He kissed Eddie’s cheek before taking off his glasses and shutting his eyes. 

“Goodnight dummy,” Eddie chuckled letting his eyes fall closed. 

\----  
Eddie woke up to the bright lights of his dorm room being turned on. He cringed, quickly sitting up. Richie was laying next to him spread out across the bed. He looked over at the door where Stan was standing with his arms crossed. 

Eddie was suddenly hyper aware of his position and what he did with Richie last night. 

“Hi Stan,” Eddie laughed nervously, “How’s your morning.” Stan just stared at him with an eyebrow raised. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Richie groaned sitting up. Eddie immediately pushed him back down. Stan’s jaw dropped. 

“So you weren't the only one who had fun last night?” Stan snickered.

“Shut up,” Eddie huffed. 

“Hi Stan!” Richie called from the bed lifting his hand up and waving towards his direction. 

“Richie!” Eddie scolded. Stan laughed.  
“Oh my god, you two are ridiculous.” Stan shook his head. “Please get dressed and shower, this is gross.” Eddie went to argue but Stan was already leaving the room.

“Fuck, thats embarrassing” Eddie groaned into his hands. 

“Can I get up now?” Richie asked poking Eddie’s ribs. Eddie nodded laughing at the boy in his bed. “Can you pass me my glasses babe,” Richie gestured to the side table. Eddie leaned over grabbing them for him. “Okay, lets shower!” Richie got up grabbing his pajamas from last night. 

\-----   
After they had showered and gotten dressed, Richie and Eddie made their way to the common area where Bill and Stan were sitting chatting. 

“Oh well look who it is!” Stan laughed. Bill nudged him gently.

“Shut up, I swear to god if you say anything.” Eddie huffed sitting on the couch, Richie following him and sitting next to him throwing an arm over the couch.

“You guys look like you had more fun than we did,” Stan raised an eyebrow. 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Eddie crossed his arms leaning slightly into Richie.

“Oh really?” Stan tugged on his shirt collar. “Didn't know we had a leech problem.” He smirked. Eddie immediately realized that Stan was referencing the hickeys that covered both of their necks. Richie let out a laugh. 

“Shut up asshole, you're supposed to be on my side.” Eddie giggled elbowing Richie in the side.

“I can't, you're just too cute.” Richie kissed Eddie on the cheek. Eddie grabbed Richie’s face pushing him away. 

“Aww this is disgusting.” Stan chuckled.

“Stan,” Bill looked him over. “So, you g-guys are a thing now?” Bill looked between Eddie and Richie. 

“I mean, if he wants to be” Richie smiled running his fingers along the back of Eddie’s neck. Eddie smiled reaching over and grabbing Richie’s glasses, taking them off, putting them on his face and leaning into Richie.

“I'll take that as a yes,” Stan rolled his eyes. 

“G-good, now I wont feel so bad when I kick Richie out again,” Bill chuckled.  
“Oh so this is going to be a frequent thing?” Richie looked between the two of them. 

“Shut up,” Stan scoffed.


End file.
